The Smith-Kettlewell Eye Research Institute is a private non-profit organization dedicated to research in vision and visual disorders. The research program at Smith-Kettlewell includes studies of oculomotor processing, binocularity, measurement and computational modeling of human ocular alignment, motion processing, visual development in human infants, amblyopia. non-invasive procedures for measuring human retinal function, computational studies of texture and symmetry processing development of retinal functions, optic neuritis, vision in the aging eye, and the genetics of ARM and of strabismus. Continued support is requested for the Electronics Services Module (hardware design implementation and maintenance) and for the Computer Software Services Module (software evaluation, development and maintenance). Support is also requested for a new Histology Services Module to meet the needs of the growing number of investigators here in the neurosciences. These services are an integral part of the resources of this institution, providing assistance to both on-going and pilot projects, and encouraging the collaborative arrangements that have long been a defining characteristic of research at Smith-Kettlewell.